The purpose of this application is to secure funding for the Xavier Pharmacy Endowment for Minority Health, which will provide earnings for implementation of a strategic plan to expand minority health education and research. The endowment earnings will be used to support ongoing projects that will increase the research capability of the College of Pharmacy, promote health disparities research, and increase the pool of underrepresented minorities who pursue advanced education in biomedical and behavioral research. The goals of this project will be achieved by: 1) investing in programs to enhance recruitment, research development, continuing education, and retention of faculty members; 2) providing financial support for research activities, opportunities and training for students committed to pursuing postgraduate studies; and 3) expansion of research infrastructure. Implementation of this plan will increase the ability of the College to produce a pool of well-educated health professionals and biomedical researchers attuned to the issues of disparities research. The specific aims include the following: 1) startup funds for new faculty members and "seed grants" for current faculty members; 2) partial funds for equipment maintenance and acquisition; 3) support of an ongoing faculty seminar program; 4) development of a College of Pharmacy Undergraduate Summer Research Program; 5) scholarships to students who are committed to pursuing health disparities research; 6) expansion of the post Pharm. D. Fellowship Program; and 7) partial funding for an existing Center for Women's Health and a proposed Center for Substance Abuse Prevention and Research.